<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(I'm your baby) and you'll never leave me by Listenallnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596716">(I'm your baby) and you'll never leave me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenallnight/pseuds/Listenallnight'>Listenallnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Major Illness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenallnight/pseuds/Listenallnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Villanelle have always been at the hand of fate itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kiss Me Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you enjoy! couldn't get this idea out of my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Here's everything you need."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carolyn hands the dufflebag to Villanelle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've done the world a great service. It is forever in your debt," Carolyn says, pauses, then, "I am in your debt. I hope this suffices as repayment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is very generous," Villanelle tells her. A genuine smile on her lips. Villanelle has been having a lot more of those, Eve had noticed. She liked to think that she helped a little bit with that. They had been together constantly these past two years. Sure, they had their awful moments. Their relationship definitely had high highs and very low lows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was worth it, though. Eve knew there was no one she would rather be with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Carolyn, for everything." Eve told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome." Carolyn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Eve, are you ready to go?" Villanelle asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always, as long as I'm going with you." Eve told her. Villanelle grabbed a hold of her hand and they made their way to the car that was waiting for them outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were in the back of the car, Villanelle opened the dufflebag and grabbed her passport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eve…." Villanelle whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how much you loved France, so when I made the arrangements with Carolyn…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle cut her off with a soft peck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Villanelle whispered on Eve's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, my love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They settled in quickly to their cottage in the French countryside. They loved it immediately. No neighbors, the nearest town was almost an hour away, it was their own little world. They had lived in their own little world together for some time, but now they could fully embrace it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had just got done adding a few decorations to their new house. Their house. Eve still couldn't believe they were actually living together. About to grow old together. If you had told her that a year ago, she would have laughed in your face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's happy though, this is all she ever wanted for them after she basically admitted her feelings for Villanelle to the same woman on the Tower Bridge those years ago. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When did Villanelle start wanting those things for them? Eve figures Villanelle wanted those things probably before she suggested they run away to Alaska together. Or was it before that when Villanelle told her she just wanted normal things, someone to watch movies with? Those are the times when Eve feels guilty. Guilty for taking longer than Villanelle. Making Villanelle wait for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eve tells her this one night after dinner. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I would have waited for you, no matter how long it took," Villanelle says</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eloped at the nearest town's courthouse. Their witness had been the nice old farmer who lived about ten minutes down the road from them. George was nice and always gave Villanelle and Eve good deals when he would sell some of his vegetables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I would be honored." George told them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eve tried to smooth the wrinkles in her dress as Villanelle drove them to the courthouse. Villanelle took a hand off the wheel and put it on Eve's.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stop. You look beautiful, do not worry." Villanelle said, flashing her a grin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You just can't wait to take this off tonight." Eve told her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And you would be correct in that assumption." Villanelle said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve had wondered who would've been at their wedding, if their life was normal. Would she have invited Niko? He probably wouldn't have come anyway. Kenny, if he was still alive. Eve had trouble when she thought of Kenny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were sleeping after a mission had almost ended with both of them dead. Eve had been careless. The anger had just taken her over and she was making too much noise as she bashed a member of the Twelve's head in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her subconscious made her dream of Kenny's bashed in head. His lifeless body in the parking lot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why couldn't you have come sooner?" His corpse said to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eve! Wake up" She heard a voice say, and something shook her awake. That something had been Villanelle's hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Villanelle held her close as Eve sobbed uncontrollably into her lover's neck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They consume each other, but not in the way Eve had thought before. It was not like with Niko, but Eve cannot even compare making love to Niko to what it is like with Villanelle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Presently, Eve is reflecting on all of this. They have been married for five years now, a total of seven years together. God, it's been an amazing seven years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want for dinner?" Villanelle asks as they sit on their porch swing, watching the sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could go for that pasta dish that you always make. You know which one." Eve says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wife strokes her hair as she says, "Last time I made that I accidentally choked on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well luckily I was there to save you," Eve teases. She feels Villanelle's chest vibrate with her chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I always have you to save me." Villanelle says. Eve sits up and straddles her wife right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you worried the neighbors might see?" Villanelle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oksana, we don't have a neighbor for another mile down the road." Eve feels Villanelle's smirk as their lips touch for the billionth time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not the first time they've had sex on that porch swing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was delicious, of course. Mainly because Villanelle was cooking. The first time Eve cooked dinner for them was also her last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's movie night," Villanelle tells her. Eve hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They plop on the couch and Eve holds up two movies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your turn to choose." Eve says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will watch Pretty in Pink. Sixteen Candles is too predictable." Villanelle tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both are predictable, they are John Hughes movies." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddling on the couch is amazing. It's like their bodies were made to fit each other. They know their bodies were made to fit each other. Years ago, they finally acknowledged that they were fated to be together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You turned around." Villanelle said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So did you." Eve told her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stared at each other for what felt like hours but it was mere moments. The world around them didn't exist. Passersby were blurry figures. They didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Villanelle in front of her. She was getting closer by the second until Eve was in her arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please never walk away from me again," Eve said through sobs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Never Eve. Never." Villanelle assured her. Eve felt her kiss Eve's jungle of curls on the top of her head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fate made them both turn around. Fate made Eve run into Villanelle's arms. They were fated to be together. It was just meant to be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How to break people's hearts in 3k words?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize in advance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Can you help me out of bed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle quickly came to Eve's aid. This had been getting more frequent and Villanelle was getting worried. Neither of them said it out loud, though. The nearest hospital was an hour away. Not good if something were to happen. God forbid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve Polastri was now the youthful age of 78. She still looked beautiful. Villanelle sometimes wondered if Eve had still been married to Niko, would her age show more? She tried not to compare herself to the mustache on fudge, in fact she hadn't done it in years. Villanelle knew she made Eve happy. Eve didn't have to reassure her of that anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do I even make you happy? Or are you still with me because you're stuck with me?" Villanelle asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You forget that I chose you!" Eve screamed, "I chose you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They both fell silent. The hotel room was too silent for Villanelle's liking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did you?" Villanelle said, softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why do you think I killed that man who almost killed you today? Why do you think I gave in to kill Raymond? Why I tried to kill Dasha? I chose this life. I chose you. I'm sorry I jeopardized the mission today. I just love you and want to protect you." Eve told her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hold me." Villanelle whispered. Eve closed the distance between them and pulled Villanelle in. It was just nice to simply hold each other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry," Villanelle said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't apologize. I understand. A lot of people have left you and you didn't deserve that." Eve told her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Against her own will, Villanelle cried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help?" Villanelle asked Eve. Eve rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how to take a bath by myself, thanks." Eve said. Eve was still stubborn as ever. It seemed to get worse with age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, let me help you to the bathroom," Villanelle told her, putting Eve's arm on her shoulder and one of her own around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just wanted an excuse to touch me," Eve said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is nice to hold you,but you also need help getting there." Villanelle said. Eve huffed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, you can go back in the living room now," Eve said. Villanelle shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to make sure you get in and out safely. What if something were to happen? The hospital is far away." Villanelle told her. Eve sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you make a point," Eve said, kissing her wife. Villanelle smiled into the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve was the one that parted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to get my bath." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes boss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Eve collapsed against the tub.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle went into a different dimension. The only thing that mattered was helping Eve. She picked up Eve swiftly and basically ran to the car. She laid Eve down in the back seat and started the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's hope I don't get pulled over," Villanelle said to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a miracle she didn't get pulled over as she went 80 all the way to the hospital. Getting there faster before the usual time.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to be ok." Villanelle told an unconscious Eve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the only time Villanelle was regretting living so far away from others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Qu'est-il arrivé¹?" The nurse asked Villanelle when she barged into the ER.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma femme est tombée et est inconsciente²." Villanelle answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurses took Eve right away and told Villanelle to go to the waiting room and fill out the paperwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle finished the paperwork and handed it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat back down and put her head in her hands. Why did this have to happen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just wanted Eve to be ok. Eve was the first permanent thing in her life. The person who could make her truly happy. The first person who actually cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only person who loved her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like eternity, Villanelle was called to see Eve in her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe," Eve said when she saw Villanelle doorway. Villanelle rushed over and held Eve's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you're ok." Villanelle told her. She felt like crying. Eve wiped away a tear from Villanelle's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll always be ok." Eve said. Someone nearby cleared their throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to interrupt genuinely, but there is bad news." The doctor said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stage 4 Osteosarcoma. Bone cancer. It was spread all over her legs and hip. That explained why she was having trouble getting around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much longer?" Eve asked. Villanelle was trying her best to stay calm. She would have to be strong for Eve, but the truth was she felt like collapsing herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, with chemo, maybe five years at best." The doctor told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years. Five years left with the love of her life. That wasn't enough time. They were supposed to live with each other forever. Though, they both knew this would happen eventually. Eve was definitely older than Villanelle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious who was going to leave first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Year one was the hardest. The news was still fresh and the reality of their situation was just beginning to hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years left and they had to make them count. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a bucket list?" Villanelle asked Eve on the way to the hospital one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ER doctor had set them up with a specialist that was closer to their house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, not really. It's something I haven't really thought about." Eve said. Villanelle really couldn't blame her. They had seen a lot of places and done a lot of things together already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you have already stabbed someone with a knife." Villanelle joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I survived a gun shot." Eve said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you did," Villanelle said, grinning her at her wife. They both laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe you did that." Eve said, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were going to leave me!" Villanelle said, dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could joke about it now. Eve forgave her for that a long time ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry about a lot of things. Especially Rome." Villanelle said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What about Rome?" Eve asked. Villanelle sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're going to make me say it?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes." Eve said firmly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry for shooting you. I'm sorry for seeing you as a possession and not a person. I have changed. You are a person. Your name is Eve and I love you. You're the first person to make me feel loved and not like a monster." Villanelle said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you too. I forgive you. I guess I subconsciously forgave you on the bridge when you were willing to let me go." Eve said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm just glad you chose me too." Villanelle said. Eve pulled her in for a passionate kiss that Villanelle obviously wanted to take further, but</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Carolyn is waiting for us in the lobby." Eve told her. Villanelle rolled her eyes and they made their way down for the day's mission.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Year two, things began to get easier. They had settled into a routine and there was acceptance. Villanelle tried to make the most of her time with Eve. In fact, today she was going to do something nice for her wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle packed the car with a blanket and a basket of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a surprise for you." Villanelle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is it?" Eve asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get in the car and I will show you." Villanelle told her. Eve smiled and they left. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove for about ten minutes before Villanelle pulled off on the side of the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong with the car?" Eve asked. Villanelle shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are here." Villanelle said. She helped Eve out of the car and grabbed the stuff from the trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're having a picnic in a field?" Eve asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup." Villanelle answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are such a romantic," Eve teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but you love it." Villanelle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up making love in the field.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Year three was rough. Villanelle wasn't going to sugarcoat it. The weight of an estimated two years left was weighing heavily on their shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tensions were high. They were snappy with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them liked it and it reminded them of time just like this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're close," Carolyn told them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's what you've been saying but I don't feel any closer to this all being over! All we do is missions and assassinations. Missions that are assassinations and then missions that feel like errands!" Eve shouted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eve. Listen to Carolyn. Trust me, we are getting close. Calm down." Villanelle said, she immediately regretted her words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Calm down. Calm down?!? How can I calm down when we get killed before we can accomplish this? If we accomplish taking them down?" Eve said, "Ugh. I need some time." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Villanelle didn't follow her and let her have her space. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's what she was doing now. Letting Eve have her space. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>How was Eve taking all of this? Honestly, she felt pretty ok. It wasn't like she was in her prime. She was eighty-one years old for christ's sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just going to be her time soon. She knew Villanelle didn't take the news well and that she still has a hard time with the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eve couldn't imagine. Eve knew she was Villanelle's rock. The woman told her so. Eve felt the same way. They were each other's rock. Each other's world. They couldn't breathe without the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To both of them, life wouldn't be worth living without the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Year four was acceptance. Mainly, Villanelle's true acceptance of the situation. Eve was going to die. She was going to be a widow. Life would move on. It was shit, don't her wrong. It was shit, but she accepted that it was shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mainly that she didn't like the thought of letting Eve accept this fate. She didn't like feeling powerless. Even though she learned a long time ago that it was ok to be out of control. To be powerless. Eve had taught her that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's one more thing I would like to do." Eve told her one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Villanelle asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me to a cabin in Alaska." Eve said. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle had booked the flights straight away. Eve's doctors had cleared her to travel and so they were to spend a week in Alaska. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaska was beautiful. Villanelle had rented a cabin with the perfect view, that definitely hadn't been her main deciding factor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was small, but neither of them minded. They were always wrapped up in each other anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a much needed vacation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Year five. How could Villanelle describe year five? She couldn't. It was strange. Like time stopped. Like the earth stood still. She recalled feeling this only one time before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's over." Villanelle said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, mission accomplished?" Eve asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes it would seem that way." Carolyn told them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No more twelve?" Eve questioned, just to confirm this was real. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No more twelve." Carolyn reassured. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, we're safe. Just like that." Villanelle told Eve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carolyn gave Eve a look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Villanelle, can you go back to the hotel and pack our stuff. I need to talk to Carolyn for a little bit." Eve told her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course my love." Villanelle said. Eve gave her a quick peck and Villanelle was on her way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, Eve didn't even want to get out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's almost time." Eve had told her. Villanelle stayed by the bedside all day. They sat there in silence most of the time. The only time they spoke was when Villanelle went to go get Eve something to make her feel more comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were times where Villanelle thought Eve was going to speak, but she said nothing. She figured the woman was just trying to find the right words to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What do you say to the love of your life before you die? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Villanelle," Eve said suddenly. The sun had just set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Eve, what is it?" Villanelle asked. She took Eve's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much." Eve said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." Villanelle responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I still can't believe you love me. You. Oksana Astankova. The love of my life. You're the love of my life. How did I get so lucky?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Villanelle began, but Eve held her other hand up. She sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have much time left. So just let me do this, ok?" Eve said. Villanelle nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad I met you. I don't know what I would have done without you. I would probably still be in a boring marriage with Niko. I probably wouldn't have enjoyed life. I would have been stuck," Eve said, "You opened my eyes. You made feel wide awake. You helped me see what I truly am. I am powerful. A lot powerful than I thought I was. I am a force of nature. You helped me see that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let Eve continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loving you was worth leaving my life behind. Loving you was worth killing people to protect you. Loving you was worth taking down an international crime organization. Oksana," Eve said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Villanelle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loving you was worth everything." And with that, Eve was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle had Eve cremated, she had fulfilled that wish of Eve's. Her wife didn't want a funeral because, Eve would joke, Villanelle would be the only one there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rainy day when Villanelle sat Eve's urn in the passenger's seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One last mission." Villanelle said. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She drove for hours until she reached the port. She showed her passport to the border agent and got on the boat that would take her to London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately got a taxi to Tower Bridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will walk from here," Villanelle said. She paid her fare and was on her way with Eve's urn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is where you chose me." Villanelle said. Looking over the bridge at the River Thames. She closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now we walk and don't look back." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and opened the urn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Please Eve. Please be looking at me too.' She thought. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hand in, feeling the ashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle grabbed a handful and placed her hand over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eve was there, looking at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let the ashes go. Handful by handful. Eve was going to travel freely all through the world without having to worried about being killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Villanelle finally let her go. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you enjoyed.</p><p>Sorry baby x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unfortunately dear readers, I'm not done with these two yet :) x Next and last chapter should be uploaded next sunday. follow me on twitter @chillvillanelle. this was based on a tweet I made.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>